/co/le
What happens when the same process that resulted in /co/lette's creation is applied to a male character. It started with a question about why /co/nrad wasn't a collection of /co/'s male fetishes, and then went on from there, gaining ground rapidly in a beefcake thread which was going on at the same time. Appearance *Hercules's costume *long gloves with finger stripes for Nightwing *long flowing blond hair for Thor *Some kind of a mask *Truly wonderful ass courtesy of Spiderman and Nightwing *All in leather because Midnighter *Lobo's skull boots *Gambit eyes *Occasionally Namor's ears, eyebrows, or swimsuit Powers He was born with amazing powers, but can only control them when wearing his magical leather shorts and gloves, crafted by Hephaestus himself. These powers include super strength, super vision (can see things clearly even when very far away), semi-invulnerability, and super stamina. Being in contact with normal leather, however, drains his strength. But actually he just has an allergic reaction to some of the chemicals applied to most leathers. History /co/le was once an aspiring hero, he tried to use his powers to fight crime feeling that's what supers are supposed to do. He was really bad at it, super bad even, not because of any character faults, but because he couldn't control his powers. One day, after a rough beating from some super villains he was trying to apprehend when his powers gave out, he decided it was time to hang up the costume and try for a more average career. As luck would have it, a goddess was watching him that day and sent him a care package containing a magic leather costume that granted him perfect control over his powers, but as luck would also have it, putting the costume on meant he agreed to be her champion and was pulled up into the domain of the gods, or at least a certain old forgotten pantheon of gods who hadn't had any worshipers in hundreds of years. This goddess had taken a very personal interest in /co/le, a very intimate interest even. After spending a few days with her doing various adult activities, /co/le managed to tip-toe his way out of her abode and was sent back down to Earth by some of the other gods loitering around wondering what all the noise was about. From there, /co/le got in contact with The Collective who found out the details on being a gods champion and how he could avoid being pulled from the Earth again without warning: quests! A champion on a quest can act independently and without interference. The goddess, being a deity of shadow puppetry, her domain extended to motion pictures and so /co/le became a stuntman with a full schedule to fulfill the time quota necessary, he has to take every stunt or acting job he can get, even those of questionable nature. His secret identity is Clark Kent-esque sweet and clumsy, to counteract his manly appearance. The other gods are forbidden to interfere with the lives of their fellow gods' champions unless it is relevant to said champion's current "quest," but if another god were to get a champion of their own... Gallery 1373336737669.jpg|Secret identity mode Cole (2).png IMG_8745.JPG 1503812272328.jpg|The Goddess Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Magic